


You can always come to us.

by OsamuSa



Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsamuSa/pseuds/OsamuSa
Summary: Vernon gets a nightmare but his members are there for him like always.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Hansol Vernon Chwe hurt/comfort [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	You can always come to us.

It was really late when the members came back to their dorm after practice.  
Having 2 comebacks, Korean and Japanese, in a span of 2 months, the members were really exhausted but even though no one knew but it was long back decided by seventeen and Pledis that they would have another comeback that October.

The fact that having constant comebacks with really less gap in between left the boys feeling tired.

The members had already had their dinner and had taken a quick shower and settled into each of their rooms.

The members were divided into two flats. Vernon shared the 8th floor flat with Seungcheol, Jun, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Woozi, and Minghao.

Cheol always went and checked upon each of the members before he himself settled in his room and went to sleep.

Vernon was feeling restless since the morning. His limbs were aching really badly and his stomach was feeling weird because of which he couldn't eat a proper meal today. To distract his painful body he settled in his bed listening to some soft soothing music, hopefully helping him fall asleep.

Seungcheol came in to check up and smiled at his dongsaeng wrapped in his grey comforter. He walked in and pecked Vernon's forehead while mumbling a small good night with a soft smile. Vernon gave his own tired smile.

Soon he dozed off in the darkness and quietness of his room.

**~~~**

It was 3 am when Vernon jerked up from his sleep as he ran to the attached washroom and puked his heart out. He flushed the toilet and got up to rinse his mouth. He felt even worse than before he had gone to sleep. He had trouble walking with his aching legs as he wanted to just collapse on the floor.

The pain pierced in his head as he held his hands around his head and pressed them tightly as he sobbed at the immense flooding pain. He dropped down on the floor, silent sobs wracking his body as tears streamed down his face.

He woke up to a nightmare that the members had died due to a break-in, sniffing and wiping his tears, he stood up his legs shaking as he stumbled out of his room to see the other members. He wanted to see for himself that it was just a nightmare, that it wasn't real.

The room closest to Vernon was that of Woozi, he stood outside the door, trying to calm himself as he released a sigh and sniffles down before he slowly opened the door and peeked into a little bundle on the bed, wrapped like a cocoon.

He saw the slight rise and fall of his hyung's chest and heaved a sigh of relief. But that didn't ease him completely, he wanted to hug someone, he wanted someone to hold him, he needed physical contact but he also didn't want to disturb anyone cause everyone was really tired and he didn't have the heart to wake anyone at this ungodly hour for his satisfaction and comfort.

He slowly shut the door as the nightmare surfaced again and he remembered the bloody bodies of his brothers lying on the cold floor, pale faces, and unmoving chests.

Vernon knew it was useless to try and go back to sleep because it was going to be really hard to forget the vivid scenes of his nightmare.

He walked out to the hall and sat down on the sofa bringing his knees up and resting his forehead on them. The tears built up in his eyes again. Silent sobs taking over his frame as his silver hair shone in the darkroom.

  
**~~~**

  
Seungcheol got up in the wee hours of the night to use the washroom. He fiddled with the nob on his door and trudged outside and went to the washroom. Quickly finishing his business he walked out feeling a bit more awake and kinda hungry. Deciding to eat some snacks he walked towards the kitchen. 

The small sound made him stop in surprise as his head whipped around towards the figure on the sofa. He realized soon after that it was none other than the second youngest, he was also a member who got anxious quickly as well as the member that all 12 sworn to protect with all their life.

He slowly walked towards him, "Vernoni..."

Vernon whipped his head up so fast that a crack was heard but both paid no attention as the elder was shocked at the tear-streaked face of the younger and the heaving of his chest was too fast. He knew he had to calm the younger down.

"Sol, Hyung is going to come to you. Okay, baby?" He walked quietly but quickly as he reached Vernon and immediately bought the younger in his arms and placed him on his laps.

"It's okay baby, your safe. I'm here. Hyungs not gonna let anything happen to you." Seungcheol whispered softly trying to ease the sobs that increased as Vernon wrapped his arms tightly around the older's neck as his face was in the crook of his neck. His tears falling on Seungcheol's neck.

"Shoo baby, it's fine. Calm down, aegi." Seungcheol tried to calm the younger down but it was to no avail as the younger kept crying and letting out quite loud sobs now. His heart broke at the sight of his brother. What could have bought the younger so much pain?

Then suddenly he heard the opening of a few bedroom doors quite loudly, which made the younger flinch and get even more closer towards the older.

"What's going on here?" Jihoon was the one who asked, walking into the hall while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was followed by Wonwoo who looked equally tired and irritated at the noise.

The older two suddenly stopped when they saw the scene before them and were quickly beside Vernon's side.

"What happened ?"  
"Who hurt him?"  
"Hyung, why is he crying?"

"Guys quieten down, I don't know either."

The elder three now looked at Vernon whose sobs were subsiding and after a few minutes, he had relaxed and fallen limp completely against the eldest, exhausted, emotionally and physically as his eyes stared at nothing in particular but remained open, afraid of closing them and facing the same images again.

The elder three looked at the younger's face, waiting for him to speak up.

After a while, he raised his head and looked at the others and whispered in his hoarse voice, "I'm fine, sorry to wake you all up." Guilt crossed his eyes.

"No aegi, you don't have to be guilty. We would want to be up when you need us." Seungcheol said softly, combing the younger's hair out of his eyes.

"Sollie, what happened?" Wonwoo questioned, softly, trying not to make the younger anxious again.

"Nightmare...I know it's stupid at my age but..."

"It is not." Woozi assured calmly, "it's not stupid Sol. How bad was it?"

Tears filled Vernon's eyes again as he sniffed back his sobs, "Awww baby, don't cry. Hyungs are here now, nothing is gonna happen." Seungcheol whispered softly bringing the younger back in his embrace and rubbing his hand on his back trying to calm him down.

"Dead..." Vernon whispered making the other three widen their eyes, Vernon looked at Wonwoo and Woozi and said again, "I saw all of you dead, I was the only one alive."

"Break in. I saw all members on floor and blood..." sobs wracked his body.

"Hey baby, look at me," Wonwoo said softly but the younger was still crying.

"Vernon-ah, look at me," Wonwoo said a bit more firmly as the younger looked at his Hyung.

"We are alive. All of us. We are safe and nothing happened to us." He said more firmly, while wariness crossed Vernon's features.

"Come here aegi." Wonwoo pulled Sol on his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around the younger. "I'm alive ain't I?" Vernon nodded slowly.

"Words baby. I want the words"

"Ye..yeah" Vernon croaked out.

"And we aren't going anywhere," Seungcheol said as he patted his head.

"Promise?" Vernon asked, his voice really soft and wouldn't have been heard by the other three if there wasn't silence in the room

"Promise Sollie," Woozi whispered running his palm on Vernon's back.

The younger slowly eased completely as his sobs subsided and he finally sagged against Wonwoo's chest. His face buried in the older's neck and hands lay limp on either side.

The older three sat for a while in their own thoughts when Seungcheol got up along with Woozi to bring the comforter and pillows from the rooms.

The three cuddled against the dorm's maknae as they fell asleep, hearts heavy due to the exhaustion and pain of their brother.

**~~~**

"Kwannie! Stop jumping around!" Joshua reprimanded lightly as the younger was buzzing with excitement as Hoshi's family had invited them for dinner.

"If I know you would be this happy I'd ask my parents to call you over every other day." Hoshi laughed, back hugging the younger.

"Hyungs! Can we go wake them up? They wouldn't wake up if we don't go." Dino whined while trying to push DK off him as he laid on the younger's lap.

"Kids! Let's wake them up and then we can get dressed up and leave for Hoshi's house. Ok?" Jeonghan clapped his hand getting everyone's attention and a chorus of yes Hyung was heard.

All seven of them treaded out of the dorm climbing upstairs. "What say, let's give them a surprise?" Mingyu asked as his face lit up with a smile.

Both Seungkwan and Hoshi excitedly agreed to make the others accept it with a smile as well.

They stood outside the door and kept their fingers on the mouth shooing themselves and slowly Seungkwan opened the door, cringing at the slight noise and stopping the door midway. Everyone held their breath but when they didn't hear any noise from inside they proceeded, tiptoeing towards the hall.

That is when they heard the whispers of members and what jolted them was a small sound of sniffing and sobbing.

Jeonghan stood wide-eyed sharing a worrying glance with Joshua and stepped forward to see the 5 members huddled around a crying Vernon.

"Come to us next time baby, ok?" Jun asked softly while Vernon only nodded.

The other group of members still stood still listening on to the group. They couldn't pretend any longer and Jeonghan was the first one to storm towards them, worry clouded on his face.

"What's going on?" Jeonghan asked as the others looked surprised at the rest of the members.

"Hannie, when did you come...." Seungcheol didn't even complete his sentence when Jeonghan pushed everyone out of his way and bought the younger in his embrace, tightening his arms around the frame of Vernon.

Vernon completely broke down in his hyung's arms and the rest just sat there around them. Finally, Seungkwan and Woonwoo led Vernon away to his room so that they could help him get dressed. In the meantime, Seungcheol filled the other members on what had occurred previously.

All-day the members remained close to Vernon and of course, the trip to Hoshi's house had raised all of their moods.

In the end, Vernon was surrounded by his members who were very well alive and would remain with him. It did take some time for him to let go of the nightmare but he had his brothers with him and that alone was enough satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while and I finally had the time to edit and publish it.  
> Thanks for reading~~ byeee


End file.
